legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P13/Transcript
Part 13 (At the Knight Map, Inumuta is analyzing the map after it went through restablization. He gets on the communicator. Back at HQ, Nate receives the call. The other heroes gather.) Nate: What do you got, Inumuta? Inumuta: We're at the Knight Map right now. We were able to restablize it. (Everyone starts cheering.) Inumuta: I wouldn't celebrate, though. The map may be stable, but it only has enough power to support your life force in Equestria once and only for a few hours. I'm sorry. I do wish it was otherwise. I'd advise only going there in an emergency. We'll try to think of a solution to the issue. Inumuta out. (Inumuta cuts transmission.) Yuri: I hope he finds another way to completely stablize that. Nate: I don't know. Even I couldn't find anything to help besides recreating those molecular stablizer shots. But those will only work for one day. Benji: So, we're in a mess when it comes to Equestria? Nate: A big one. Devon: Then we need to stop Dark Gennai now! Tommy: Intel shows he's been hiding out in an old factory outside the city. He's converted it into his own personal lab and Headquarters. Cloe: Looks like a former Charon owned facility. Tommy: I know. I tracked Hargrove to that facility once. (The alarm goes off.) Nate: That might have to wait. (The screen shows numerous robots heading for a Power Moon distribution center.) Jaxon: A squad of... robots. Never seen these ones before. Tommy: They're called Jack-Bots Benji: Jack-Bots? Cloe: Oh no... Jack Spicer. That guy's a joke. Benji: Who's Jack Spicer? Cloe: Some guy who wants to take over the world, but fails everytime. Devon: We better head over there and stop him Tommy: Be careful. He may not be that good, but he's very resourceful. He did manage to capture three Xiaolin Monks by sending numerous associates after them. Ravi: Understood. (The heroes leave. At the Distribution Center, numerous Jack-Bots are seen loading Power Moons into a container.) Jack Spicer: Keep those moons coming! More of those and I can finally power up my newest Jack Spicer Evil Time Machine! (Benji's Dodge Challenger and a Grid Battleforce vehicle arrives. The heroes step out of their cars.) Devon: You won't be getting a chance to use that time machine! Jack Spicer: And who are you guys anyway? Benji: Agents of the Knights of the Just! Those Power Moons belong to New Donk City! Jack Spicer: Not anymore! JACK-BOTS! (Numerous Jack-Bots fly towards the teams.) Devon: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER! HA! (Morph) Unleash the Beast! G5s: EXECUTE! (Morph) (The heroes then begin to fight the Jack-Bots. Devon and Benji zigzag through a group of them. Once they clear out, the bots explode.) Devon: Wow! He is resourceful! (Zoey is seen jump kicking numerous bots. Heather follows.' '''They try to jump kick again, but they land on the ground and see more even higher up.) '''Zoey:' Transport! Beast-X Blaster! (Summons and takes the blaster) BEAST-X BLAST! (Zoey destroys the bots. Ravi and Jaxon fire their blasters at another group of Jack-Bots, destroying them. John is seen fanning his G5 Wrangler, blasting at and destroying the bots targeting him. More Jack-Bots target him. John puts his Wrangler into Blade Mode and begins slashing the Jack-Bots, destroying them.) John: You bots messed with the wrong cowboy! (The heroes regroup.) Devon: Let's blast that time machine!! (The heroes fire their weapons, but to no effect. It seems the machine has a force field.) Ravi: Nothing! It has a force field on it! Jack Spicer: Uh.. Yeah! Because some of the other Order guys wrecked my last one! (Suddenly, flaming arrows hit the projector of the force field, destroying it. A girl then lands infront of the heroes.) Jack Spicer: Whoa! Kimiko?! What brings you here?! Kimiko: Someone sent me a message. Plus, I figured I'd tie up some loose ends while I'm at it. Jack Spicer: Oh really? (Jack summons some more Jack-Bots.) Kimiko: Star Hanabi - Fire!! (Kimiko throws the Star Hanabi and destroys all of the remaining Jack-Bots. Jack then runs for his transport and withdraws from the area.) Kimiko: You guys wanna go ahead and destroy that thing? Devon: You got it! (The Rangers combine their weapons into the Beast-X Cannon.) Rangers: BEAST-X CANNON BLAST!! (The heroes then blast the time machine to pieces. They then cheer. Suddenly, a giant robot lands.) Benji: Where does that Spicer guy find time to build these robots?! Kimiko: You'd be surprised! Devon: Let's take it down! (The Zords each exit their hangars. The Rangers position themselves in their cockpits.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord Combine!! (The Zords combine and form the Beast-X Megazord.) Devon: Beast-X Megazord Unleashed!! (The Megazord approaches the robot. The bot fires at the Megazord. The Megazord quickly deploys its shield.) Ravi: That was close. We better take this bot out now! Devon: Roger that! Zoey? Zoey: Powering Beast-X Blade! Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster! (Summons and takes the blaster) Beast-X Hyper Strike!! (Devon fires. The Megazord slashes the giant bot, destroying it.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (Back at HQ, the heroes return with Kimiko.) Tommy: Looks like Kimiko got my message. Good work, guys. The Power Moons have been secured. Benji: Nice. So, who is this girl anyway? Tommy: Kimiko Tohomiko is a vital Order member. She's one of the five Xiaolin Warriors, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. John: I thought there was only four. There's one I know comes from Texas: Clay Bailey, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Tommy: There was initially. They've received a new student after the first four acheived Shoku Warrior status. Ping Pong was the newest addition to their team as the Dragon of Wood. Benji: So why didn't they all come? Kimiko: Well, for now, we're kinda spread out. I'll explain more of that later. Tommy: Yeah. For now, we need to come up with a game plan for our strike on Dark Gennai's hideout. (The heroes head towards the Command Center.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts